


I Feel Dirty {fontcest}

by Kweine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Papyrus (Undertale), Dom Papyrus (Undertale), F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Sans, Papyrus is a slut, Papyrus is obsessed with sex, Porn With Plot, Rape, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Scary Sans (Undertale), Sex Addiction, Sibling Incest, Sub Papyrus (Undertale), Threesome, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, classic fontcest, fontcest is the main ship, papyrus main character, papyrus wants to fuck everyone, sex in almost every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kweine/pseuds/Kweine
Summary: After the monsters are freed from the surface, Papyrus's life is completely changed.a human woman has gotten him into sex and now he can't get out.What will Sans do when he finds out about his brother's new career?His reaction might not be a good one..
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Everyone, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello reader.  
> This is a story that I have been wanting to write for so long. It's all about Papyrus becoming a man whore and the plot will get really interesting later on when Sans finds out. The main ship is obviously Fontcest but Papyrus will have multiple affairs with lots of people.  
> This story contains sex and rape so please don't read this if you're not old enough.  
> Anyway, enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi reader, this is a fanfic that I have been wanting to write for so long. It's all about Papyrus becoming a man whore but it will get really interesting later on when Sans finds out. The main ship here is obviously Fontcest but Papyrus will have multiple affairs with a lot of characters. Hope you enjoy reading

After all the bruises the humans left on the monsters healed and peace was finally found, the underground went empty. The humans have accepted the monsters and agreed on letting them join them on the surface. It seemed like everything was going well and all lives were ideal. 

The tall skeleton monster, Papyrus, was certainly enjoying his new life. It was filled with joy, happiness, friends, spaghetti and all he could ever want. He never knew that a single day and a single wrong move could have his life drifting to a whole new direction.

"Sans! Are you hungry? Because if you are, I can make us some spaghetti!" Papyrus exclaimed, waiting for his brother's answer before he could start cooking.

"Sure thing, bro." Sans replied, looking away from the television

Papyrus nodded and opened the wooden cabinet, gasping dramatically 

"Oh no! We don't have any! But...Don't worry, brother! I will go out to buy us some,"

"You don't have to. It's like 11pm right now, the stores are probably closed."

"Sans, can't you tell that I have already made my mind? I'll be back in 10 minutes! Try not to miss me too much!" Papyrus grinned and stuffed his wallet into his pocket, already heading for the door past the kitchen

"Heh alright Paps, have fun."

Papyrus threw the door out of his way and rushed out, determined to prove to Sans that he can actually manage to come back in 10 minutes. The air was cool and foggy, landing on his bones and stealing the heat from them. The streets were empty and a few stores appeared to be open, Papyrus sighed in relief when he noticed the far grocery store light peaking from behind the overcrowding buildings. While he was running across the street, he heard a high pitched voice break the silence. Instinctively, he turned around and saw a young human woman standing by herself, leaning against the wall, 

"Hey, you! Come over here!" The woman spoke

Papyrus headed towards her, assuming she was talking to him since he was the only one present. She was tall, but still shorter than him. She was wearing a bright yellow short dress, her large breasts peaking out, the sight making Papyrus blush deeply. He wondered how she managed to wear something so revealing on a cold night like this one. Her long, dark and wavy brown hair hung nicely on her shoulders and back, covering a small portion of her pretty face, which had hints of makeup on it but nothing too extreme. Her pale skin glistened under the moonlight, making her look like a shiny star. 

"Oh hello, human!" Papyrus greeted

"Oh my, I've never seen such a handsome monster before."

"Thank you!" his cheeks went a little red

"So where are you heading?"

"To get some spaghetti from the grocery store."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, my brother's hungry."

"Oh you have a brother? Is he handsome like you?"

"Um..." Papyrus didn't know what to answer

"What's your name, cutie?'

"Papyrus, yours?"

"Lindsay,"

"Nice to meet you, Lindsay!" He started to turn away before her voice forced him to turn back

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yes, I already told you I need to get spaghetti."

"Don't you wanna come to my house and...hang out?"

"Hang out? Like friends? Wowie! I love making new friends!" Papyrus's voice went louder

"Sure, like friends." She couldn't believe a young adult like him didn't get her hint. He must be an innocent one but innocence can always be broken.

"I have to tell my brother first, I don't want to make him worry."

"You don't have to tell your brother. What are you, like five?"

"N-No! I'm an independent adult!"

"Prove it then."

"How?"

"Don't tell your brother and forget about the spaghetti."

"B-But.."

"Papyrus, didn't you say you were an independent adult? How old is your brother?"

"He's twenty."

"So he's an adult too, you don't have to make food for him. If he's hungry, he can get the spaghetti himself."

"B-But he'll worry about me."

"No he won't, Papyrus. Just calm down and you can call him from my phone when we get to my house."

"O-Okay!"

"Now, let's go." She smirked and gripped his arm, leading him to a black car by the end of the road. Papyrus wasn't sure why he agreed on leaving with a stranger but he knew that there was no way a harmless pretty human like her would try to hurt him so he opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

It seemed that Lindsay has purposely went out at this hour to fish for attractive men since the drive didn't take too long, Her house was a couple blocks away so she must have not really had any intentions of going anywhere specific other than just standing by the wall. Once Papyrus felt the car stop, he walked out on his own and politely opened the door for Lindsay.

"What a gentleman." She smiled and locked the car, walking up the stairs to her house.

"Do you live on your own?"

"Yeah, I do. I really need friends to hang out with because I get so lonely by myself." She half lied but Papyrus didn't seem suspicious at all

"Oh I'm glad I can be your very awesome friend, Lindsay!" He grinned and waited for her to open the door.

"We're gonna have lots of fun together." She giggled and opened the door, walking in with Papyrus then slamming the door shut. She was definitely getting impatient.

Papyrus looked around, eying the simple décor and furniture. The house was simple and small, possibly containing no more than four rooms. "Let's go to my room," Lindsay blocked his view and pushed him into the narrow and short hallway. 

Papyrus obeyed and stopped when he saw a closed door. This must be her room since all the other doors were open, having nothing to hide. He waited for her to open the door because he knew ever since he was little that entering a girl's room by himself was not a very polite thing to do. She chuckled and opened the door for him, bringing him to the centre of the room where a bed was waiting. She pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him, smirking deviously. 

"L-Lindsay? What are you doing?" He asked

"Oh Papyrus, you can't be that innocent."

"Y-You want us to do the 'thing'??"

"if by 'thing', you mean sex then yes."

"We can't do that!" His entire face went red

"Why not?"

"B-Because we just met and friends don't do that stuff!"

"Papyrus, stop acting like a kid!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. All adults have sex, it's completely normal. How old are you again?"

"I'm eighteen...and this doesn't feel normal."

"Well, I'm nineteen and I do that stuff all the time. You can trust me."

"I don't know anything about sex! But I know it's wrong!"

"It's not wrong, Papyrus! If it was, I wouldn't do it."

"I-I don't want to do it!"

"Shut up! I promise this will feel really good and it's not wrong at all..." She gently rubbed his covered spine, drawing a soft sigh from him. He was wearing a normal outfit and not his usual battle body since he thought nobody would see him.

"A-Are you sure..?"

"Yes, trust me. This is something all adult friends do."

"O-Okay...I trust you."

Something told Lindsay that she should be gentle with Papyrus and go easy on him because it's his first time but she couldn't. She was getting too impatient and seeing him squirming under her was just turning her on even more. There's no way she can be gentle now, this isn't love-making

"Have you ever masturbated before?" She asked

"N-No...But I do get wet dreams.." he blushed 

She looked him in the eye then pushed her lips against his mouth, kissing him with a little too much force. She gripped onto his shirt and quickened her pace, shoving her tongue inside where his tongue was already formed. She pulled away to find him struggling him to catch his breath.

"Never kissed before, cutie?" 

He shook his head and she brought his head closer for another kiss. This time he didn't resist so she took the opportunity to go harder on him, sucking on his tongue and leaving small bites, making him thrust his hips forward from pleasure. She sneaked her hand between his legs and started rubbing his crotch, feeling his erection. She pulled away

"You're getting excited, huh?~"

"I...I d-d-don't-"

"shh just shut up~"

She pressed her hand on his aching erection, getting a moan from him. She smirked, the innocent ones were always the most sensitive. She tugged on his shirt.

"Mind if I take this off?~"

"I don't k-know...d-do whatever you w-want." he stuttered 

She giggled and lifted his shirt all the way up, tossing it somewhere on the floor.

"Oh you look gorgeous~" She slid both of her palms down his ribs and spine, making him gasp.

"L-Lindsay!" 

"Don't worry, Papyrus. I'll take care of you~' Her hands stopped at the zipper of his jeans. She pushed it down and unbuttoned the pants. She looked up only to find him a blushing mess, shivering and completely submissive to her. She pulled down his pants, exposing his shameless erection, straining against his boxers. She winked at him and he turned his head away in embarrassment. Lindsay held the waist band of his boxers between her thin fingers, not moving her hand.

"Lindsay..."

"Yes, Papyrus?"

"Aren't you gonna..?"

"Gonna what?"

"Lindsay! Don't make me say it!"

"I want you to say it~"

"T-Take off m-my b-boxers, p-please..."

"Yes, sir~" She smirked and easily slid them off, freeing his cock. It was medium sized but still big enough to please Lindsay. Now that Papyrus was completely naked, he refused to make eye contact with Lindsay, too embarrassed to do anything other than look up at the ceiling and wait for Lindsay to start doing whatever she wanted to do to him. Not wanting Papyrus to wait for too long, she wasted no time grabbing his cock and sliding it between her soft lips. He moaned loudly at the contact, the pleasure was too much for him. Lindsay started sucking the tip, teasingly going lower and lower until Papyrus's moans were nearly turning into screams of pleasure. The poor guy had never even masturbated before and here he was, getting a blowjob from a girl he just met. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Papyrus placed them both above Lindsay's hand which was fixed on his spine. She kept pushing his cock in and out and whenever it was in, Papyrus would squeeze her hand harder. Lindsay found it adorable how he was too clueless about everything. She spit his cock out and started stroking it up and down, her hand moving expertly.

Papyrus couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure was swiftly building up, giving him no time to get used to it and before he knew it, he saw her distance herself as his dick spurted out a load of cum on her bed sheets, some of it sliding down his dick.

"Good job, Papyrus~"

Normally, Papyrus likes to be praised but this time, he wasn't sure if it was something to be proud of. He was breathless and he couldn't even form proper sentences.

Betraying her original plan, Lindsay thought that if she fucks him, he might actually have a heart attack given that a simple blowjob ended up with him unable to speak.

"Didn't I tell you that you would enjoy this?" She asked, he answered with a nod. Lindsay laid down beside him and pulled the sheets up. Papyrus fell asleep in no time, his snores echoing in the small room. She sighed in disappointment, she made him feel good but that's not what she wanted. She's not his girlfriend, she doesn't love him and she wanted the pleasure for herself not for him. Yet, she doesn't regret what she did, it was definitely fun to watch his expressions and the way his body reacted. Maybe next time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again. I'm gonna try to make sex scenes that don't involve Sans as brief as possible since some of you might be here just for the Fontcest. Anyway. enjoy reading

Papyrus slipped away from his deep sleep with one thing on his mind. _Sans_. He couldn't believe that he stayed with Lindsay until morning without letting Sans know. He was such a terrible brother, Sans must be so worried. Papyrus jolted his head to the side to find his sleeping companion, she looked peaceful and he didn't want to wake her up. He slowly dragged his body off the bed with a soft groan. He winced in disgust when he felt the dried cum on his legs and suddenly, all memories from last night flooded his mind. Did Lindsay lie to him? No, Lindsay was his friend. There's no way she would lie to him. Yet, he couldn't stop all the doubts that were trying to convince him that his friend might not be as great as he thought she was.

He piled his dirty clothes on his arms and sneaked out of the small room. Thinking of a proper apology and a bunch of excuses he could tell his brother, Papyrus sloppily put his clothes back on and ran out of the house. His mind was racing just as fast as his heart was. The neighbouring buildings were disappearing and his house getting closer. He took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, the door was already open. Sans must have been standing by it, waiting for him. He crossed his arms in disappointment and waited for him to start talking.

"Sans, I'm really sorr-"

"Where the hell were you, Papyrus? I was so worried!" Sans interrupted

"I...I was with a friend.."

"With a friend? Who?"

"You don't know her..."

"So you're telling me that you have a friend I don't know about?"

"Yes..?"

"Stop lying to me and tell the truth, bro."

"I _am_ telling the truth!"

"You really think I can't tell when you're lying?"

"I don't have to tell you everything about my life!"

"Papyrus...Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you! But this is...really private."

"Did you get a girlfriend or something?"

"No..."

"Ha! You definitely got a girlfriend!" Sans laughed, Papyrus wanted to just get this conversation over with so he agreed.

"Yes...I did get a girlfriend."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"She's a human."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes..."

"What's her name?"

"Lindsay."

"That's nice. Did you kiss last night or do anything...you know?" Sans winked

"No!" Papyrus blushed

"Alright, alright. Just let me know when you're about to do it, cuz I can be real helpful." Sans chuckled 

"O-Okay...thanks, Sans." Papyrus awkwardly walked past Sans and into his room, leaving his Sans with his haunting thoughts.

It's been so long since Sans saw Papyrus only as a brother. His feelings for his brother would just grow each day, he was heavily attracted to his brother and everything about him. His beautiful smile, his confidence, his adorable personality, his handsome face, his...his perfect body. Sans couldn't deny his less innocent attraction to his gorgeous brother. It's been a real struggle to keep his hands to himself and to keep his predatory eyes away from him. However, sometimes his brother would defeat his control and Sans wouldn't be able to stop himself from 'accidentally' touching Papyrus. Those touches would go unnoticed, and Sans was glad they did. His admiration and respect for Papyrus are what kept Sans strong and prevented him from acting on his urges. Sans knew that Papyrus would eventually find someone to date, then they'll have their first kiss, then they'll probably have sex...and the thought made Sans shiver. He wanted Papyrus all to himself but he knew he would never show that side of him to his brother. Sooner or later, all the control he has will fall apart and something bad will happen but he's trying as hard as he can to distance himself so those feelings would be pacified. 

Papyrus walked into his room and shut the door after him. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Lindsay. It felt wrong but also...really good. He had to try it again! But not with Lindsay...He honestly didn't want to see her again because he felt like she forced him into it. She didn't actually want to be friends with him, did she? Now, Papyrus was realising how stupid he was for believing that dumb lie. She just wanted to have sex with him. Papyrus groaned in frustration and looked down at his pants, finding an obvious bulge in them. Great, just great. He figured the only way to get rid of his erection was to do it again. But with who? He didn't want to do it with Lindsay for obvious reasons, he wanted to do it with someone he actually knew and was friends with. Sans? No, he can't do it with Sans! He's his brother! Not only that, but he doesn't interest Papyrus, he's lazy, kind of gross sometimes and not the type to be intimate with. He probably would just fall asleep while they're doing it. Papyrus shivered in disgust at the thought of having sex with his _brother._

He looked for his phone in the drawer and scrolled down the list of contacts. This isn't weird, right? Calling people and asking them for sex? How pathetic was he? He shook that thought away and clicked on Undyne's number, waiting patiently for her to pick up. After a couple of seconds, she picked up.

"Hello, Undyne!" 

"Sup, Papyrus! How's it going?"

"It's going great! Uh...Can I ask you something?"

"Yep."

"Do you wanna have sex with me?"

"..."

"Undyne?" Papyrus panicked. Did he do something wrong?

"Undyne?? Hello??"

"Papyrus, what the hell."

"W-What?"

"I can't believe you just said that. Papyrus, do you even know what sex is?"

"Y-Yes.."

"And you wanna do it with me?"

"Yes!"

"Papyrus, this is getting too weird."

"Why is it weird? Do you not want to..?"

"I mean, you are pretty cute...but still no." 

"W-Why not??"

"Because first of all, you're too innocent, second of all, I have a girlfriend and third of all, that might make things weird between us."

"I'm not innocent! And besides, Alphys can join us too!"

"What?! Like a threesome??"

"I don't know what that is."

"Papyrus."

"Yeah?"

"Meet me at my house in two hours. Don't be late." And with that, she hung up.

Papyrus took a moment to catch his breath. He was going to have sex with both Alphys and Undyne at the same time! Both of them are his friends so it's okay...Is what he kept telling himself to feel better about this. He couldn't wait, he was too excited and his erection was getting painful. There's no way he'll be able to wait for a whole two hours. He needed to distract himself.

Papyrus walked out of the room and into the living room, where Sans was laying on the couch with the remote in his hand, pointlessly clicking buttons.

"Hello Sans!" Papyrus greeted, causing Sans to turn his head around.

"Hey, Pap." Sans's eyes travelled down Papyrus's body until he froze and his face went bright red as soon as he noticed the bulge in Papyrus's pants. Papyrus sighed and went to sit next to him. He couldn't do anything about it so he just had to bear with it. Sans didn't say a word and pretended like everything was totally fine. Everything _was_ fine until Papyrus saw Sans's boner. Now it was Papyrus's turn to blush. This was so wrong! Sans got a boner from seeing him like this! Does that mean what he think it means? Just thinking about this makes Papyrus want to vomit. He tried to ignore his unwanted thoughts and focused on the way less interesting TV show. During their time together, Papyrus's gaze kept drifting to his brother. Sans was sitting so uncomfortably, trying to cover his erection with one of the pillows, his face was still as red as before and his eyes never dared to look at him. He regretted deciding to spend time with Sans.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Sans finally spoke up

"Uhh it's been so fun hanging out with you, bro but I think I need a nap. Bone-nuit heh heh heh." He got up from the couch, hands covering his crotch

"Sans! That was horrible!" Papyrus didn't look away from the TV.

"Heh, you're right. By the way...uh don't come into my room, because I might wake up. Bye." Sans climbed up the stairs to his room. Papyrus sighed and checked his watch. Still about an hour and a half until his meetup with Undyne and Alphys. Maybe he could take a nap too. He laid down on the couch with his legs curled up, since his size was too big for the couch but it fit Sans perfectly. Oh god... _Sans._ He had to stop thinking about him, this was getting too weird.

He woke up from the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. He held it in his palm and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Papyrus! Where the hell are you?! I told you not to be late!" Undyne's voice startled the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"I'll be here in 10 minutes!" Papyrus turned off his phone and rushed into his room, quickly jumping out of his casual clothes and into his battle body. He didn't realise how much he missed that costume. It always managed to bring back his confidence and get rid of his doubts as soon as he wore it. He took one last look at Sans's closed door then left the house. Here he was, on the streets again. Except this time he wasn't here for an innocent reason like getting spaghetti from the supermarket. He was going to call a taxi to take him to Undyne's house so he could fuck her and her girlfriend. The dirty thought made Papyrus's body feel funny but in a good way.

Papyrus waved a hand in front of the taxi driver, who slowed down the car and waited for Papyrus to get inside. During the whole ride, he was fondling his hands, wanting to grasp something so he could calm down his body, which was twitching with pleasure. He was getting so excited and already thinking of all the possibilities, he could have both Undyne and Alphys give him a blowjob like Lindsay did. It would feel twice as good since two people are doing it. Papyrus remembered Lindsay looking upset after he came and went to sleep. She didn't seem to enjoy it as much as he did, which made sense because he was the one receiving all the pleasure. He hoped Undyne and Alphys would be different, they are his friends after all and want him to be happy, unlike Lindsay. The car stopped, Papyrus paid and left.

He stood by the door and knocked. After hearing quiet footsteps from the other side, Undyne opened the door for him. She looked nervous and reluctant.

"Hello Undyne!"

"No time for this, just go inside already!" She roughly pushed him in and threw him on the couch. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> I have nothing to say  
> enjoy reading

"You're wearing your battle body for this?! Are you kidding me?" Undyne yelled

"What? You don't like it..?"

"I do...never mind. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay! Where's Alphys?"

"...She'll be here in a minute. I still didn't tell her what we're about to do."

"That's fine, I'll tell her!"

"NO, don't!"

"Okay..?"

Their conversation came to an end as soon as they heard a knock on the door. It was so soft, as if Alphys didn't want them to hear it. Unydne got off Papyrus and went to open the door for Alphys. She looked like she was about to say something but stopped when she saw the other guest in the house.

"Oh...h-hello Papyrus," She stuttered 

"Hey Alphys! Glad to see you again!" He beamed, allowing Alphys to respond with a narrow smile.

Undyne gestured for her to sit down next to Papyrus on the couch, and she did. Undyne took a quick glance at Papyrus then fully faced Alphys.

"Uh there's a reason I brought both of you here..." Undyne said

"W-What is it, U-Undyne?" Alphys questioned 

"Ok, there's no nice way of saying this so...we're having a threesome." Undyne blushed and Alphys's eyes seemed to pop out of her head

"We're WHAT?!"

"I know it sounds wrong...but don't worry about it, you're still my girlfriend and I love you more than anyone."

"I k-know but that's not it..."

"Come on, Alphys, it'll be fine. Just like in anime!"

"B-But that's wrong on so many levels! Papyrus is so innocent a-and he's our friend!" 

Papyrus groaned and stood up

"I'm so tired of all of you calling me too innocent for this! I'll prove to you that I'm not innocent!" Papyrus grabbed Undyne's wrist and pinned her against the wall. Undyne gasped in surprise, she would have never expected him to do that, she never expected to see this side of Papyrus...It was kinda hot. Alphys was staring at them with clear shock, curious to see where Papyrus was going with this. Papyrus smirked and started grinding against Undyne, rubbing their crotches together.

"A-Ahh Papyrus??" Undyne moaned and tried to keep it together. She placed her hands on his chest

"Wait, Papyrus. Let me take my clothes off first~" She smirked and looked over at Alphys to find her blushing. Both Papyrus and Alphys were waiting in anticipation while Undyne undressed, revealing her attractive body. She was wearing a two piece, red lingerie that matched her hair. Her breasts were above average and she had a nice body shape that left Papyrus and Alphys drooling.

"Wowie! You look so sexy!" Papyrus blurted out

"I bought it just for this threesome~" Undyne smirked and started walking towards Alphys.

"Keep watching, Papy~" She licked her lips and grabbed Alphys from her hips, bringing her closer. Undyne slowly brought their heads closer and started roughly kissing her. At this point, Papyrus couldn't help but rub his clothed dick from the delicious sight. They eventually pulled away and Undyne looked at him, smirking.

"Since it was Papyrus's idea, I think he should be the one getting all the attention~" She headed back towards him and pushed his hand away, replacing it with hers and rubbing his dick slowly.

"O-Oh!~" Papyrus moaned and threw his head back. Undyne chuckled and kept going

"I've been wanting to do this with you ever since I started training you." She admitted, making Papyrus blush deeply. But this wasn't all about Papyrus, they all wanted to feel good. 

"Alphys, get naked already, jeez!" Undyne spoke up. Alphys flinched at the sudden change in Undyne's flirty behavior, reverting back to its impatient nature. Alphys nervously parted from her clothing, avoiding eye contact with both Undyne and Papyrus. Sure, Undyne has seen her naked before but the setting was way different. Papyrus wasn't too fond of Alphys's less appealing body type, but it was still enough for him. His standards weren't exactly high. He gulped and started talking, his words directed towards both girls.

"Can we please start?" He asked, clearly showing his desperation. Undyne smirked and dragged Alphys by her wrist so that all three of them were close to each other. 

"I have an idea~" Undyne said then started taking off her lingerie. Now, Papyrus was surrounded by two naked girls and the excitement inside him was going crazy. Undyne pushed him onto the couch and started taking off his battle body piece by piece. The more bones were exposed to them, the hotter his body temperature got. She dragged down his shorts all the way down, his dick flinging out. It was obvious how much he needed this. Undyne positioned herself on top of him, rubbing her wet entrance against his dick. Papyrus was moaning loudly without any sort of restriction. Without warning him, she shoved him deep inside her and any trace of composure in Papyrus was gone. He was gasping for air, looking up at Undyne as she tightened even more around him. He didn't think that this amount of pleasure would be even possible to experience. Just when he thought things couldn't get any better, Alphys seated her pussy on top of his face.

"Lick it up, kitty~" She said and Papyrus didn't even think about denying that request, immediately starting to run his tongue into and over her folds, making Alphys scream out in pleasure. Papyrus wasn't thinking straight at this moment, not even trying to stop himself from doing something this dirty to two of his closest friends. The room was filled with the musky scent of sex and the loud voices of all three of them. Papyrus believed that this was truly what he wanted all along, he's never felt this good doing anything else, not even training with Undyne, not even enjoying spaghetti with Sans...Sans...It was so weird to think of his brother while doing something like this. As much as everyone tried to convince him that this was completely normal, he knew deep down that this was somehow wrong in so many ways. He wondered how Sans would react if he found out that his precious younger brother was screwing around with a bunch of people. Would he support the idea? He would never know because he wasn't planning on telling him any time soon.

Soon, they've all reached their limits and the couch was covered with their fluids. Papyrus didn't realize how late it was until he checked his watch. He freaked out and jumped off the couch, scaring Alphys and Undyne who were about to fall asleep. He grabbed his clothes from the pile of abandoned clothes on the ground and put them on. He gave them an awkward wave then hurried out of the house. While on his way back, he was surprised to find Sans walking with Grillby on the streets. Sans suddenly stopped when he spotted him and rushed towards him.

"Paps? What are you doing out here?" Sans asked while Grillby seemed like he noticed something in Papyrus but didn't say anything.

"Oh hi Sans! I was um...going back home." Papyrus said nervously

"Just now you decided to go home?"

"Yes..."

"Papyrus, what the hell have you been up to lately?" 

"Nothing!"

Sans sighed and looked back at Grillby

"I'll see you later, man," He told him. Grillby nodded and walked away, leaving Sans with his brother

"Let's go back home, we have a lot to talk about." he grabbed Papyrus's wrist, who gulped and nodded. He dragged him back to their house in silence. It was unusual of Sans to be this concerned, he usually didn't give a damn about anything going on around him. Once they got there, Sans sat down on the couch and motioned for Papyrus to mimic him. Sans placed his hands on Papyrus's shoulders and looked him directly in the eye.

"What's going on, Papyrus?" 

"I've already told you, Sans....nothing."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"No..."

"Is someone hurting you and you're too afraid to tell me?"

"Of course not! Nobody can hurt the Great Papyrus!"

Sans chuckled and hugged him tightly

"Alright, I trust you bro. Just keep in mind that you can tell me whatever's on your mind, even though I might not be that helpful heh heh."

Papyrus rolled his eyes 

"Classic Sans, being as useless as always." 

"Come on, Paps! At least I'm trying!" He laughed and got up

"I'm gonna go take a shower." 

"No! I have to go first!" Papyrus accidentally yelled "Since when do you care about hygiene anyway?"

"Alright, alright calm down. You can go first." He chuckled and watched Papyrus lock himself inside the bathroom. Sans sat back down on the couch and couldn't control his imagination which was creeping up on him. Papyrus was in the shower now....completely naked with the cold water making contact with his body. He shivered at the thought of slamming the door out of his way and walking in on Papyrus, grabbing his body and pinning it against the wall. He imagined the adorable surprised little face Papyrus would make as he would start taking his own clothes off and...Sans shook his head in annoyance. What the hell was he thinking? Papyrus is his brother and he vowed to protect him from any harm...even from his own selfish desires. If only all those people at Grillby's knew how fucked up his mind truly was. He wanted, no, he _craved_ his younger brother. Something about Papyrus was just too appealing and if he weren't his brother, Sans would have fucked the shit out of him a long time ago.

**********The next day***************

Papyrus slowly opened his eyes to find his scarf nowhere to be found. He clearly remembered falling asleep with it on so who took it? Papyrus rubbed the light sleepiness out of his eyes and looked around the room. He couldn't have dropped it while he was sleeping but then again it could be from the wind. Papyrus laughed at himself for making something big out of it then went into the kitchen.

"Sans! It's breakfast time!" Papyrus cheerfully called out but didn't get the usual morning groan from his brother.

"Sans! Wake up!" He opened Sans's room but didn't find him there. Papyrus tilted his head in confusion and went inside, a familiar smell hitting him. He smelt it when Lindsay first introduced him to this stuff and when he had a fun time with Undyne and Alphys....wait, could it be? Was Sans doing this with other people too? No, there's no way. Papyrus walked closer to the bed, finding white stains and his scarf.

**author's note: sorry for taking too long to update**


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is still reading this story but if you are, enjoy.

Papyrus didn't understand why his scarf was in his brother's room or why it seemed like it had...magic stains on it. Did Sans seriously have sex with a monster without caring to clear the scarf out of the way first? And more importantly, what was it doing in his room? Before Papyrus got to think of an explanation, he felt someone's presence behind him and quickly turned around. As he guessed, Sans was standing there with his usual grin but he could feel some sort of anger radiating from him.

"Why are you in my room?" Sans asked, a slight frown starting to form on his face

"Sans! We need to talk!" Papyrus exclaimed and Sans felt his heart drop. Papyrus has found out, didn't he? He could see the scarf on the ground behind him. He's so screwed, his brother is going to hate him forever. 

"W-What is it, Paps?" Sans tries to remain calm

"Who did you invite over to our house while I was gone?" Papyrus inquired and Sans looked confused and a little relieved 

"What are you talking about, bro?" 

"SANS! YOU HAD SEX WITH SOMEONE AND SOME OF IT GOT ON MY PERFECT SCARF!" Papyrus yelled 

"P-Papyrus? What are you saying?" Sans looked even more confused 

"Don't act all innocent, brother!" 

"I think you..uh got it all wrong. I didn't exactly have sex with someone." Sans mumbled. He felt awkward talking with Papyrus about this stuff.

"What do you mean?"

"Since you probably already know about this stuff, I was uh...I was masturbating.."

"W-What's that?" Papyrus asked innocently 

"It's kinda like sex but um...solo." Sans looked away awkwardly 

"Oh...Couldn't you just put my scarf away you lazybones?! and why is it even in your room?" 

"I don't know, Paps...just...just leave me alone please." Sans pushed him out of the way and headed out of the room. Papyrus was confused. Was Sans mad at him? Was he okay? He sure was acting different. Papyrus sighed and went to his own room, laying down on his bed. Sex, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted more, he wanted to have sex so badly, he's never felt so good in his whole life. He didn't wanna disturb any of his friends anymore. It felt weird to do something so dirty with someone so close to him. Yes, Papyrus admitted. Sex was not as normal as he initially thought and he should have put an end to all of this...but he couldn't. He already dirtied himself up so might as well just so along with it and live through all this guilt. He swallowed a lump in his throat, his mind made up on what he should do next. 

Papyrus ran out of the house without saying hello to Sans, who was on the couch and walked out to the streets. As he was walking by, he found two human thugs smoking and having a meaningless conversation. They noticed him walk by and one of them whistled at him

"Nice shorts, cutie~" He said and Papyrus blushed, secretly liking the attention. Right when he was about to keep walking ahead, he remembered why he was out in the first place. He managed to pull off a smirk and a wink 

"Wanna see what I can do, bad boy?" Papyrus said, surprising himself. Since when did he know how to flirt and talk like that? The thug gave him a smirk 

"If you wanna fuck right here and now, I'm down. Never tried it with a monster before and you're hot as fuck." He replied, checking him out. The other thug looked at them.

"I wanna join too, if you don't mind." He bit his lip. "Never knew monsters could be this cute."

Papyrus tried not to think too hard about the offensive statement about his race and simply started taking his clothes off. The two thugs smirked and did the same, eager to start. And then it happened. Papyrus, a monster who used to be so innocent was roughly fucked by two men he didn't even know. One was thrusting inside his ass while the other was making him suck his awfully large cock. Papyrus has never felt so dirty and he _loved_ it. He knew it was wrong and that just made it even more exciting. Once they were all done and gone, Papyrus was left a trembling mess on the ground. He had cum on his face, dripping out of him. He smirked to himself as he put his clothes back on. He had to go back home and have a talk with Sans. 

He got off the ground with a groan of pain but it was manageable. He stretched and headed back home. He opened the door and his eyes widened when he noticed _Lindsay_ sitting on the couch next to his brother. They both looked at him

"Oh hey Papyrus, you're finally home." Lindsay said, smiling guilelessly while Sans stared blankly at him.

"W-What's going on?" Papyrus asked, starting to get scared. Did Lindsay tell him? What would Sans's reaction be when he finds out how filthy his brother actually is? 

"Excuse me, Sans but me and your brother need to talk outside." She said and Sans nodded, seemingly indifferent. She slowly got up and gently gripped Papyrus's arm. dragging him outside. Papyrus made eye contact with Sans for a second and managed to catch that dark, jealous look on his face. He shivered; it always creeps him out when Sans's eye sockets go hollow. Sans was probably being overprotective like always, nothing to worry about. Papyrus stepped out the house with Lindsay. She looked at him and started talking.

"Your brother really cares about you."

"I know..."

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him. Anyway, you met Ryan and Mark?"

"Who..?"

"the guys who just fucked you, duh." She said like it was no big deal and Papyrus started to panic 

"How do you know about them?! Were you watching?!" 

"Nope, I already know them and they told me about you." She giggled 

"And why did you come to my house?!" 

"Calm down, Papyrus. I just wanted to talk to you about something. I'll make it quick."

"O-Okay.."

"Since you're so obsessed with sex now, how about you work in the nightclub my uncle manages?"

"I'm not- Wait, work?"

"You can work as a dancer there and y'know get fucked all the time." She said and Papyrus felt the heat rise to his cheekbones...why did he like the thought of that? In fact, he wanted to work there so badly. Everyone would be staring at him and giving him the attention he oh so desperately needs.

"Interested, huh?" She smirked and gave him a card. "I'll see you at work tomorrow. The address and all you need to know is written down. You are a special one, Papyrus." She said then simply walked away. Special one..? Well of course the Great Papyrus is special! But it's nice hearing it from someone else. He stuffed the card in his pocket and went back inside to find Sans staring at nothing. Sans heard him come in and quickly put a grin on his face

"Sup, bro? Was that your girlfriend?" He winked teasingly 

"Sans! That's none of your business!" Papyrus blushed

"Alright, alright. I'll stay out of it." Sans chuckled and stopped after a few seconds

"I'm...uh going to take a nap..mind if I borrow your scarf?" He asked and Papyrus tilted his head 

"Why do you need my scarf?"

"Because...um sleeping with a scarf is good for your health.."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, bro. That's what people say and I wanna test it out."

"Alright then! You can have my scarf if you think it will help you sleep!" Papyrus grinned and took off his scarf, placing it on Sans's arm. Sans smiled 

"Thanks, Pap. You're the best." He went back to his room, scarf in hand; however, the scarf had a different purpose...

Papyrus sighed and went to his own room, sitting down on his race car bed, letting his thoughts attack him. Was he actually going to that club? Did he seriously sink that low? And why the hell is he actually thinking about it? Papyrus opened the door and sneaked his head outside, looking out the hallway. Sans must be asleep like he said he was so he's free to do whatever he wants. He carefully took out his laptop from a drawer and settled it down on the bed, leaning towards it. He knew that humans shot all kinds of adult videos but was never interested enough to watch them, but now he definitely was. He clicked on the most popular website and hundreds of videos were flashed in his face.

He blushed so brightly and covered himself with the blanket. His body was already starting to react so he impatiently clicked on a random video. A human man was sitting on the floor, slowly taking his pants and boxers off. Papyrus's tongue has already manifested and was licking around his teeth in excitement. The man wrapped a hand around his cock with a gasp, starting to stroke. Papyrus didn't realize that he has already started to mimic whatever he was doing, stroking himself and letting out moans. 

Sans wasn't exactly planning on falling asleep like he told his innocent little brother, he wanted to do something else. Right when he was about to start slipping his shorts off, he heard a distant noise coming from Papyrus's room. Was that a...moan?


End file.
